no te perderé eres mia
by maripaodragonz
Summary: había pasado exactamente 2 días de la derrota de cell y la muerte de goku un vegeta arrepentido por haber abandonado a bulma va a pedirle perdón,sin embargo nuestra querida científica a sufrido muchos abandonos y no esta dispuesta a caer de rodillas ante el ... que hará nuestro querido vegeta


volaba a c.c cada vez que me acercaba mi corazon se aceleraba y dudas rondaban mi cabeza, me rechasara? me dara otra oportunidad? aun me amara?,llegue a c.c

y entre por la ventana de mi mujer

y ahi estaba ella dormida,sus facciones relajadas,emanaba ese olor que tanto me enloquesia y esa presencia...esa presencia tan relajante,me acerque y acaricie

ese rostro angelical (claro solo cuando estaba de buen humor n.n)

-mujer-la llame delicadamente

- vegeta?-abrio esos ojasos color safiro que tanto me enloquesian

- ya se durmio nuestro mocoso?-pregunte para no hacer ruido ( vegeta delicado? se nota que cell lo golpeo muy duro en la cabeza o_O)

- oh y haora es tu hijo?-pregunto enojada (no se supone que este tipo de combersaciones ya las debieron haber tenido -\-)

-el mocoso es fuerte y merese mi aceptacion-(mmmm y tambien muy guapo * *)era sierto el mocoso se habia ganado mi corazon

-me alegra que lo quieras por mi puedes seguir teniendo mi amistad- que? escucho bien? su amistad?(sabia que tanto grito de bulma le hiva a afectar n.n)

- tu amistad?-pregunte nervioso

-si,vegeta mi amistad podemos seguir siendo amigos sierto?-NO CLARO QUE NO yo no queria su amistad,yo queria su corazon(cell si que lo golpeo fuerte

haora hasta poeta en poco tiempo hasta psicologo(imaginense a vegeta con unas gafas smoking y bien peinado y la cara traumada de la autora ^^)o_o mejor

regresemos a la historia)

-NO,TU ERES MI MUJER-no lo penso dos veses (si,si lo penso lean 3 renglones arriba U.U)

-quien te crees no soy tuya vegeta, porque si fuera tuya tu y yo seriamos pareja tu y yo nos amariamos y lo mas importante tu no me hubieras abandonado como lo

hiciste todo este tiempo-dijo con un dejo de triztesa pero calmada (jajajajjjajaja bulma calmada? EN ESTA SITUACION? JAJAJJAJAJA no me hagas reir)

-comprendo que me odies-sonrei triztemente habia tenido la oportunidad de amar a alguien y de ser amado sin embargo habia lastimado a esa perzona,LA PERZONA

QUE ME CAMBIO LA VIDA,la sola idea de perderla lo estaba volbiendo loco ( mas de lo que esta? o vamos estamos hablando de un tipo culla obsecion era matar a

goku y destruir la tierra,quien en su sano juisio no le llamaria loco )

-no,vegeta no te odio solo es que en mi vida e sufrido muchas desepciones y no quiero sufrir mas, porfavor nesecito tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos-dijo

triztemente bajando la mirada ( saben? en este momento quisiera cantarle todas sus verdades a yamcha en la cara y agarrarlo de su lindo y bien tratado

cabello y darle su regalo de navidad,a o nuevo,a o viejo y pascuas tambien n.n)

-despues de que lo pienses bien tendre otra oportunidad?-pregunte con un peque o dejo de ezperansa

-no se vegeta por eso nesecito aclarar mis ideas porfavor sii?-dijo con su mejor carita de ni a buena (vipolar )

-y en ese tiempo podre quedarme?-dije ya resignandome

-claro vegeta,tu eres biemvenido en esta casa elige la habitacion que quieras-yo simplemente asenti y dije...(tan tan tan (suspenso)o_o)

-me quedo con esta-bulma callo al estilo anime (oh vamos enserio crelleron que se rrendiria tan facil? fueron tan sonsos? )

-no,no vegeta yo hablo de las de invitados-dijo con una gran gota en la nuca,yo me fui y cuando estaba en la puerta le dije

-no olvides que yo siempre te amare-bulma simplemente asintio (o vamos si el hombre mas frio del universo me dijera eso yo ya estaria en sus brasos pero que

le pasa a bulma? o_O)

ya en la noche yo,segundo hombre mas fuerte del universo (no olviden a gohan n.n)descansaba en mi cama con el pensamiento(literalmente hablando ya que estaba

con la ventana abierta )estaba en las nuves como es posible que me rinda tan facil? no podria obligarla a perdonarme pero ubiera

intentado un poco mas que podia hacer? y si no me perdonaba? y si la perdiera y esta vez fuera para siempre? y si lo habia dejado de amar? y si lo

que habia dicho era mentira? y si lo odiaba? (ya parale que me marie o_o)"maldicion no puedo dejarlo a si,si el estupido de kacaroto no hubiera muerto hasta

ubiera doblegado mi orgullo para pedirle un consejo ESPERA,kacarato tal vez murio pero hay una perzona que tal vez sea igual a el...o tal vez mejor"

en la mente de nuestro querido principe se empiesa a organisar un plan para volver a tener a su mujer en sus brazos y su rostro tenia una de esas sonrisas

macabras tan suyas (que tanto nos enamora * *)


End file.
